


In Which Gizmoduck and Huey Fight Crime in Downtown Duckburg!

by OhGeeezNotAgain



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Foreshadowing Challenge of the Senior Junior Woodchucks, Friendship, Gen, Grocery Shopping, Humor, Is that possible?, Magnets, References to Emperor's New Groove, References to Sonic the Hedgehog, Robots, Siblings, Superheroes, Trucks, Whatever I did it anyways, fluff with an angsty ending, frisbees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhGeeezNotAgain/pseuds/OhGeeezNotAgain
Summary: Fenton and Huey must stop the Beagle Boys from getting away with robbery, and have to overcome giant magnets, armored trucks, and frisbees to catch them!
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Huey Duck, M'ma Cabrera & Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	In Which Gizmoduck and Huey Fight Crime in Downtown Duckburg!

**Author's Note:**

> Ducktales Season 2.5, Episode 3
> 
> Written in early March 2020.

**DOWNTOWN DUCKBURG – AFTERNOON**

It was a wonderfully sunny spring day in Duckburg. At the top of the city’s tallest building, suit-wearing business animals of all pedigrees stood on the observation deck to take in the cool, seaside air.

Then the elevator bell dinged and all heck broke loose.

“Pardon me! Excuse me!! Coming through!!! _¡Rapido!_ ” Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera yelled, rushing out of the crowded elevator, conspicuous duffle bag in hand and making a beeline towards the edge of the observation deck.

A uniformed security guard grabbed him from behind. “Son, this is the ‘General Observation Deck’. The ‘Crazed-Idiots-Throwing-Themselves-to-their-Doom Deck’ is actually on the 108th floor.”

“Oh, don’t misunderstand me, sir!” Fenton stammered. “I’m no crazed idiot, I just need to make a dramatic entrance in this first scene!”

“Ah!” the security guard said, suddenly understanding, “You’re looking for the ‘Cinematic Action Shot Deck.’ That one’s on the 59th floor.”

“WHAT?!” Fenton exclaimed. “Why is it so low?? I’m in a hurry, can’t I just use this one!?”

“Now, look here,” the guard explained gruffly, “we spend a lot of time naming these decks! You can’t just use whichever one you feel like! You have to follow the…”

“Oh, blathering blatherskite.” Fenton grumbled.

In a flash the Gizmoduck suit materialized around him.

“Well, gotta fly!” Fenton said to the stunned security guard and zoomed off over the city.

**110 FLOORS BELOW – THE SAME TIME**

Huey Duck ran down the sidewalk and crouched behind a metal mailbox, shrugging a massive backpack off his shoulders. He produced his tablet from one of the pouches and opened an app labeled “Definitely NOT a Super-Secret Communications Device.”

“This is Super-H to Gizmo, do you read me??” he said.

A second later he heard Fenton’s voice over the speaker. “Can’t talk now, Huey – The Beagle Boys just held up the First National Bank! Again! I gotta find the…”

“I’m tracking them right now,” Huey said, staring at his tablet. “They’re heading south on West North Avenue. If you just take a left on Wright Street, right on Leffte Street, then go two miles west on East Three-Mile Road, you should run right into them!”

“Um…can you start again from ‘This is Super-H to Gizmo’?” Fenton asked.

“Never mind, I’m uploading the route to your maps right now.” Huey said. “I’ll see you in a few minutes. Gotta fl…uh, oh!”

Huey heard a loud grunt and felt the mailbox behind him get wrenched off the pavement. An enormous hand grabbed him, and he found himself in the clutches of Bouncer Beagle with Big Time and Burger grinning cruelly at him.

“Hey, Huey,” Big Time snarled. “Sorry, but we’re gonna have to…get rid of you for a bit. You may remember the last time we tried this bank job. You and that Gizmoduck got kinda annoying.”

Huey rolled his eyes. “Predictable.”

“Now, I’m gonna…WHAT did you just say??!”

“I said, ‘PREDICTABLE!!!!’” Huey dramatically pressed an icon on his tablet and a red plastic frisbee launched itself out of his backpack and sailed down the sidewalk.

Burger and Bouncer’s eyes widened instantly, their canine instincts kicking in. “I got it!!!” Bouncer yelled. He and Burger dropped Huey and raced after the frisbee, tongues hanging out of their mouths like excited dogs (Which, to be fair, they ARE dogs…).

“Wha…SERIOUSLY!!??” Big Time yelled. He clenched his fists and glared at Huey. “Oh, you think you’re so smart, you li…OOOF!!.” Big Time doubled over in pain as a robotic hand on a spring shot out of Huey’s backpack and slugged him in the stomach.

“Yes, yes I do.” Huey affirmed. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got some business to attend to.” He threw both arms in the air, “BLATHERING BLATHERSKITE!!!”

Nothing happened.

“Aw, come on!” Huey checked the tablet, “It’s supposed to be voice activated! Um…I’ll be right back…” He grabbed his backpack and sheepishly dragged it into the Starducks across the street.

**INT. THE STREETS OF DUCKBURG – TEN MINUTES LATER**

Fenton had the Beagle Boys’ getaway car in his sights. He was about to swoop lower, when he noticed all the beagles in the car smiling evilly at him and laughing. And just ahead he could see why: At the top of the next building was a gigantic horseshoe magnet mounted on the roof.

“Oh, no. WHHHHOOOAAAA….” The metal suit around him was yanked up into the magnetic field. Fenton slammed into the massive magnet at full force. “Ow!”

From a door at the other end of the roof, Ma Beagle stepped out surrounded by Big Time (who was awkwardly rubbing his stomach for some reason…) and a squad of other Beagle Boys.

“Finally!” Ma rejoiced. “I’ve done it! I’ve captured Gizmoduck!”

“Uh, Ma,” Big Time started, cautiously, “I just wanna let the record show that this was my idea…”

“Shut it, Big Time,” Ma warned, “I’m in the middle of my victory speech!” She turned her attention back to Fenton. “You’ve been a thorn in my side for too long, Gizmoduck! But I bet you’re not so tough without all that stupid armor. Boys, find out what’s really underneath there!”

The Beagle Boys around her marched forwards.

Fenton gasped, desperately looking for a way out. But he didn’t have to find one, because at that very moment a red plastic frisbee came soaring through the air over the roof.

The Beagle Boys’ eyes collectively widened. “I GOT IT!!!!” they yelled in unison and all chased after the toy, leaping off the edge of the building to grab it like lemmings. “AHHHHGHGHGHHHH….”

“Wha…SERIOUSLY!!?!?!” Ma yelled.

“That’s what I said, Ma!!” Big Time exclaimed. “You see??! They just don’t get it like I do!!”

“Shut it, Big Time.” Ma growled.

Big Time sniffed pathetically.

**THE GROUND BELOW – THE SAME TIME**

“For the last time,” the owner of the building was saying, “We did NOT order a giant 20x20-foot custom ottoman!”

Johnny and Randy from Ottoman Empire (along with their producer; director; film, lighting, and sound crews) were quite perturbed.

“Well, you know what, pal?” Johnny said, “You coulda told me that BEFORE we set it up!”

“…HHHGHGHGHHHHHHH….OOOF!” The dozen Beagle Boys plummeted out of the air and came to a cushiony rest atop the massive ottoman.

**DUCKBURG STREET CORNER – THE SAME TIME**

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon!!” Huey glared at his tablet. He was tracking Fenton, The Beagle Boys, and Launchpad simultaneously on his maps. He was wearing his brand-new Super-Huey suit – consisting of a red ski helmet with visor, red gloves, and red jumpsuit with a huge, white cursive “H” drawn over his chest.

“Oh, there you are, Huey!” Launchpad said, pulling up in the limo. “Cool costume!”

“This is NOT a costume!” Huey said, jumping into the front seat lugging his backpack. “This is my super-secret super suit! I’m helping Gizmoduck track down the Beagle Boys – I need to have a secret identity to be an effective superhero!”

“Oh…” Launchpad tried to piece this together, “…Neat! Well, sorry I’m late, I picked up these two strange creatures on the way over.”

Huey looked in the backseat where he saw Dewey wearing a blue hoodie with cat ears on the hood, red and white sneakers, white gloves, and blue paper streamers taped up and down his back. Webby was right beside him wearing a black trench coat, old time-y aviation glasses, and a fake moustache.

Launchpad whispered urgently in Huey’s ear, “I would avoid eye contact – they may be dangerous!”

Huey rolled his eyes, “That’s Dewey and Webby.”

Launchpad looked at him like he was joking. “Riiiiggghhhht….”

“What are you guys doing?” Huey asked, in a tone that suggested he _really_ didn’t want to know.

“We’re going to see _Sonic_!” Webby said.

“AGAIN!?” Huey exclaimed, “This is, like, the tenth time!!”

“I dunno, bro.” Dewey said, “The character just SPEAKS to me. I mean, he’s fearless, devilishly handsome, searching for purpose and meaning in a heartless world…but even more than that, I feel like there’s just something CONNECTING us…”

Huey groaned. “I shouldn’t have to put up with this.”

**BACK WITH FENTON AND THE MAGNET – SAME TIME**

Fenton was struggling to free himself from Ma Beagle’s trap.

Suddenly, he had an idea. “What was I thinking!? Initiating REVERSE POLARITY!!!” He flicked a switch on the left arm of the suit, and immediately spun 180 degrees in the magnetic field. “WHHHOOOOAAAA….!!!!”

Now repelled by the magnetic force, he was flung off the top of the building, and crashed into the building across the street – the force of the impact sending him back across the street into the first building – the force of THAT impact sending him BACK across the street into the OTHER building…and so on and so forth, until he had ping-ponged his way down to street level.

“Oww…” Fenton said, lying in the middle of the road. “This is going quite badly. Poorly. Calamitously. Not good.”

**INT. McDUCK ENTERPRISES LIMO – THE SAME TIME**

Launchpad rounded the corner.

“There he is!!” Huey yelled. “Thanks, Launchpad!”

“Right! I’ll just pull over to the…” Launchpad started to reply, but Huey opened the door while the limo was still in motion and attempted a dramatic leap onto the street – the key word being “attempted,” because he lost his footing and bounced pathetically across the blacktop…

“…Ow, ooof, ouch, oh, ah, eww, ugh, blech, erp…”

…and came to rest beside Fenton.

“So, how’s it going?” Huey asked.

“It’s…been better.” Fenton replied, then gasped. Just around the corner, the Beagle Boys were loading the stolen money bags into Ma Beagle’s armored truck. They pulled the truck onto the road, barreling towards Fenton and Huey.

“AAHHHGH!” the two yelled, rolling out of the way at the last minute. Huey climbed onto Fenton’s shoulders.

“After them!!” he cried.

“Working on it!” Fenton affirmed, dusting himself off and taking to the sky again.

**INT. MA BEAGLE’S ARMORED TRUCK – TWO MINUTES LATER**

Ma glared in the rearview mirror at the fast-approaching Gizmoduck. “Hurry up! That flying Swiss Army Knife is gaining on us!!”

“I got it on the floor, Ma!” Big Time said helplessly.

“Get outta here!” Ma shoved him out the door and deftly leapt into the driver’s seat. “Let a pro show you how it’s done!”

She grabbed the wheel, swung the truck around on a dime, and headed back towards downtown.

**EXT. MA BEAGLE’S ARMORED TRUCK – SAME TIME**

“Initiate reverse thrust!” Huey called.

“I know what I’m doing!” Fenton scolded. A jet engine appeared on the front of the suit blasting them backwards after Ma Beagle.

“Ok, I’ll guide you!” Huey said, glaring over his shoulder. “Turn to the…”

“I’ve got a backup camera!”

“Well, then what do you want me to do?!”

“Text M’ma and give her my location so she can arrest these guys once I catch them!” Fenton ordered.

“You know, I could be of so much more help to you than _this_!” Huey whined while obediently pulling out his phone. “I could develop tech, devise battle plans, incorporate…”

Fenton reversed until he was flying backwards in front of the armored truck. “Initiating lasso!” he exclaimed, shooting a line of rope at the vehicle. It would have ensnared the truck, but just before it could hit its target, a familiar red frisbee flashed into view. The rope ricocheted off the flying hazard and swung back up at Fenton and Huey.

“Oh, no.” they said in unison.

**INT. DUCKBURG SUPERMARKET – 5 SECONDS LATER**

Della Duck had been standing in line at the self-checkout for about two whole minutes. Which, to her, felt about 20 times as long.

“Ugh, this is taking forever!” she groaned.

Unbeknownst to her, just two people behind her in line was Officer Cabrera, whose phone had just received a text: “Chasing Beagle Boys with stolen bank money. Currently on East…”

“East?” Officer Cabrera was perplexed. East what?

Suddenly, both ladies heard muffled screaming and had only a second to prepare before Huey and Fenton smashed through the ceiling and came to a stop about eight feet off the ground, tied together and dangling from a rope.

"Owww..." they said in unison. 

“For the love of Gosalind Franklin, where did that frisbee come from??” Fenton demanded.

“Uhh…” Huey glanced around guiltily, “I had NOTHING to do with it…”

“Huey…”

"IT WAS A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH, OK!?!?!”

Della couldn’t believe what she was seeing. “Huey Duck!” she yelled.

Huey gulped, “Yes, mom? Oops, I mean…who’s Huey?”

“What? No. I meant ‘Huey, DUCK!!’” she clarified.

Huey and Fenton heard a telltale whistling sound and frantically moved their heads just in time as the frisbee came ripping through the store, slicing through the rope and sending them plummeting the rest of the way to the floor.

“Oh,” Fenton said, pleasantly surprised. “I guess it’s good for something after all!”

The whole store was staring at them now.

“Um…fear not, citizens!” Fenton said, “the situation is…uh…completely…”

“Let’s GO!” Huey yelled, rushing out the door.

“Ah, yes, good idea, now byyyyyeeee…!”

Della and Officer Cabrera watched them go, proudly, “That’s my boy!” they said in unison.

**EXT. DUCKBURG SUPERMARKET – 5 SECONDS LATER**

Huey raced out onto the street where he was immediately scooped up by two costumed figures on a speeding blue skateboard.

“Gotta go fast!” Dewey declared.

“Huh??” Huey said, “I thought you guys were at the movie!”

“Meh, we decided we’d just LIVE the movie today!” Webby replied.

An armored truck roared by them going the opposite direction.

“That’s her!” Huey exclaimed.

“Got it!” Webby yelled, pulling out a grappling hook and firing it at the truck. It hooked on the back doors. “Everybody hold on!”

**INT. MA BEAGLE’S ARMORED TRUCK – SAME TIME**

Ma heard something clatter behind her. She glared in the rearview mirror and was completely unprepared for the sight of three costumed children tailing her on a skateboard.

“What the…did Halloween come early this year?!?!” she bellowed. “Big Time, get them…huh?” Big Time was nowhere to be seen. She was all alone.

“Oh, sure,” she rolled her eyes, “Big lesson. Well, guess what, I don’t need ANYbody!!” She spun the vehicle across two lanes of traffic and down a narrow alley.

**EXT. MA BEAGLE’S ARMORED TRUCK – SAME TIME**

The three kids were yanked to the left and would have spun out if not for Webby’s iron grip, Huey’s focus, and Dewey’s steering (developed from dozens of careful viewings of _An Extremely Goofy Movie_ ).

Huey reached into his backpack and pulled out his tablet. “I’m going in!” he announced and pressed an icon on the screen.

The robotic hand on a spring shot out of his backpack again, this time extending its fingers and latching onto the roof of the armored truck. Huey pressed another icon and the spring recoiled into the bag, lifting him up and off the skateboard until he was hanging upside-down from the metal hand. Gritting his teeth, he reached up for the handle and wrenched the back doors open, shrugging the backpack off his shoulders and flipping into the back of truck with a flourish. Dewey and Webby watched wide-eyed.

“Could he _always_ do that?” Webby asked.

“Uh…apparently?” Dewey said.

The truck exited the alley and swerved to the right in another attempt to throw the kids. Huey lost his footing and slammed into the armored walls – the blow cushioned by the dozens of moneybags that lined the truck. He grabbed the rope attaching Webby and Dewey to the truck and reeled them in. They crawled into the speeding vehicle and all three stood on the back.

“So now what?” Webby asked.

On the horizon a flying figure in white appeared, zooming closer. A voice came through Huey’s tablet. “Huey! What are you do…”

Huey gripped the device and yelled back, “Super H to Gizmo – initiate…uh…some kind of net thing!”

“Huey, seriously, get out of…”

“I know what I’m doing!” Huey looked up from the screen and directly at Fenton, eyes flashing confidence. Dewey and Webby gave uncertain-but-encouraging thumbs-ups.

Fenton sighed. “Initiating ‘Nothing-but-Net.’” From the bottom of the suit a long metal pole extended, curved 90 degrees, and morphed into an enormous fishing net.

“Perfect!” Huey yelled. He grabbed one of the moneybags and tossed it off the back of the truck. “Catch!”

Dewey quickly understood the plan. He grabbed his own bag and tossed it in with a theatrical spin.

“Woo-hoo! 3-point shot! Dewey takes the lead!”

“This is not a game!!” Huey snarled.

“Ok, fine – we’re tied.” Dewey conceded.

The three kids tag-teamed tossing moneybags into Fenton’s net. Before long they had cleared out the truck.

“Last one!” Webby called.

“Ok, do we get to jump now??” Dewey asked excitedly.

“Actually, we need to…” Huey started.

But before anything could happen Ma Beagle slammed on the brakes.

The kids were thrown off their feet and forward into the truck, violently hitting the back wall. Huey teetered on the brink of unconsciousness, reaching for his tablet with his last bit of energy.

Fenton, for his part, tried to stop short but crashed into the top of the truck, the net overturning and spilling bags of money everywhere. From the ground he looked up in horror. Ma Beagle had driven FAR outside the city and was now parked at…

**EXT. JUNKYARD – THE SAME TIME**

…and the gates were rimmed with grinning Beagle Boys ready to pounce.

Ma smugly stepped out of the driver’s seat, her shadow spreading over Fenton. “End of the line, Gizmoduck,” she said. “But so kind of you to bring all this money to its rightful location for me…”

Behind his mask, Fenton cursed in frustration. He racked his brain for some way out of the situation, but then he heard car tires pulling up just behind him. A door opened and he heard a very familiar voice.

“Catherine.” Officer Cabrera said curtly to Ma Beagle.

“Cabrera.” Ma hissed in return.

“You leave my s…special agent alone.”

“HA!!” Ma cackled. “And who’s going to make me?! You and what army??!”

In the background Fenton could hear the hordes of Beagle Boys laughing. He waited for his M’ma’s response.

“Ah, yes.” she said solemnly, rummaging for something. “I may be alone. _Pero, estoy preparada._ ”

“NO!!!!!!” Ma Beagle yelled in horror, “NOT THAT…..”

There was a faint whistling noise followed by a chorus of Beagle voices yelling “I GOT IT!!!” all at once. Then the scene broke into the sound of all-out chaos.

Ma Beagle fumed. “You all think you’re so smart!! Well, I’ll show you smart!!!” She turned and ran back towards the truck.

Fenton struggled to bring the suit upright. He raised his hand, “Initiating lasso!” he called. No interference this time, the length of rope shot from the suit’s fingertip and wrapped around Ma Beagle’s ankle, tripping up the criminal matriarch and leaving her clawing at the ground.

“Get this thing off of me” She yelled, tearing at the rope. But then a robotic hand on a spring came out of nowhere and slugged her in the stomach. Huey stood proudly on the back of the truck.

“Ma Beagle,” Fenton said, victoriously reeling in the lasso. “I think it’s time you learned who let the dogs IN.”

Officer Cabrera cringed. “We need to work on your puns.” She turned her attention to Ma Beagle. “Alright, Catherine let’s go,” she said, dragging the hunched-over Ma towards her police cruiser.

Huey jumped to the ground. “Yes!” he waved his arms in victory. “Another day saved by the unstoppable team of Gizmoduck and Super-Huey!”

“Uh, HELLO?!” Dewey said as he and Webby climbed out of the truck.

Huey sighed, “…and Sonic and Dr. Robotnik were there, too. Man, this was a weird one. Now how do we get all this money back to the bank?”

“Um…you can leave that to me,” Fenton said. “You three should go home.”

“Home? But we…” Huey started, then heard a beeping car horn.

“Oh, hey guys!” Launchpad pulled up in the limo. “Huh, weird place to hang out, but I guess you strange creatures and robots have ways that I just can’t understand.”

“For the last time,” Fenton groaned, “I am NOT a robot!!”

Dewey and Webby climbed in the backseat. Huey looked up at Fenton. Fenton flashed a quick uncertain-but-encouraging thumbs-up and initiated the “Helping Hands” feature – multiple robotic hands and arms emerging from the suit to gather the moneybags. One stray hand gently nudged Huey inside the limo.

**INT. HUEY, DEWEY, AND LOUIE’S ROOM – NIGHT**

Huey sat up in bed, face illuminated by the light of his tablet as he poured over the coding for his robotic hand. Something was wrong. They had won today, and everything WAS right in the world…but there was something missing – something he didn’t fully understand. He had the super suit (well, kinda…), he had the technology (well, he was working on it…), but he still didn’t feel like a hero.

Did Fenton not trust him? If he did, he would have let Huey help bring the money back to the bank, right?? Junior Woodchuck Rule #14: “The job isn’t over until EVERYthing is complete.” What was he doing wrong???

Well, he couldn’t stay up much longer thinking about it. It was past midnight, and he had his big Junior Woodchuck Graduation ceremony tomorrow! Thoughts of how he would FINALLY become a SENIOR Woodchuck swept the anxiety out of his mind and he laid down to sleep. What could possibly go wrong tomorrow…?

_This concludes the “Oh Geeez Ducktales Season 2.5 Trilogy.” Thanks for reading!_


End file.
